


Should The Sky Be Filled With Fire and Smoke

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex sees the helmet first - the delicate white lines painted onto the gold visor almost obscured by dirt and smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should The Sky Be Filled With Fire and Smoke

Rex sees the helmet first - the delicate white lines painted onto the gold visor almost obscured by dirt and smoke.  “Cody!”  The cry rips from his throat before he can stop it, the part of him that is  _ captain _ blown away for a moment by the part of him that is  _ brother.   _ He fights his way to Cody’s side, and he can see his heartbeat on the display, he’s still alive but he’s fading fast as Rex carefully cradles him in his arms.  The battle rages around them, and he sees gold and blue and white flanking them, their men taking up defensive positions as the droids are pushed back and defeated.  There’s blood on his gloves and armor, and he shouts for a medic, all while knowing that if one can hear him, they’re already working to save other lives.  He wishes, not for the first time, that he was a Jedi, that he could - somehow - save his brothers with nothing but sheer force of will.  

A weak grip on the hand pressed to Cody’s chest draws his world into narrow focus, and he carefully removes his helmet, looking into his brother’s eyes.  “You’re gonna be okay, Cody, you’re going to be just fine,” he whispers, pleading with any power in the galaxy not to make a liar of him before he demands, “Where’s the kriffing medic?!”  

Cody snorts a laugh before choking on the blood filling his chest.  “Always were a pushy bastard, vod.”  He’s still holding tight to Rex’s hand, and that has to be a good sign, right?  It has to be.  “Hey, what’d I tell you about keeping your bucket on in the field?”

Rex has to laugh at that, but it somehow turns into a gasped sob.  “Maybe if you’d kept yours on-” If he’d just-  He shakes away the thought, focusing again on his brother, trying to stop the bleeding where he can, but it’s not enough, it’s just not enough.  His hands are shaking as they press on a bloody wound, and Cody swears enough for both of them.

Suddenly, there are hands gently pushing him back, taking Cody from his arms, and he sees a medic’s cross.  He doesn’t recognize the armor pattern, but relief washes over him and he lets them put Cody on a stretcher, and the commander is at his side, calling his name.  She manages to get him to his feet as he sways, barely able to stand on his own.  He feels cold, his shaking more pronounced than ever.  He can hear Ahsoka talking to him, but he can’t make out what she’s saying or respond, so he simply lets her guide him to a transport.  Once they reach the  _ Resolute _ , she stays firmly at his side until they reach the medbay and he can slump bonelessly next to Cody.  He looks-  He somehow looks worse than he did on the battlefield, his skin unnaturally pale and cleaned of the dirt and blood that had stained it.  “He’ll be okay, Rex,” Ahsoka whispers, and he nods, choosing to accept the comfort rather than worry himself sick.  He rests a hand over his brother’s, and if Ahsoka sees the hot tears that fall to their linked hands, she doesn’t say anything, simply taking a seat beside him to watch over Cody until he wakes.


End file.
